Mi vida tras tu partida
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Continuacion de con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir. Descubran si Edward volvio o dejo partir a Bella en el aeropuerto.
1. Mi vida tras tu partida

**MI VIDA TRAS TU PARTIDA**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi imaginación.

* * *

Vamos Edward, por favor, por favor –suplicaba Alice con un semblante lloroso y desesperado a la vez, al que hasta hace nada fuera su hermano favorito.

Edward estamos en el aeropuerto de Tacoma, en Seattle, por favor ven.

Ya te dije que no duende. Esa es mi última palabra

Por favor Edward, por favor. Esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para que el amor de tu existencia no se vaya de tu lado.

Te prometo convencerla que si me dices que vuelves la detengo hasta que, hasta que tu llegues pero por favor Edward no dejes que ella se aleje de nuestro lado. Por favor Edward no me arrebates a mi familia.

-¡No! Y acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

En ese momento Alice tuvo una visión. Vio a Isabella madurar y convertirse en una mujer con un gran éxito profesional. Alice sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos pero tomo una innecesaria bocanada de aire fresco y sacando fortaleza de algún lugar recóndito de su corazón decidió aceptar la decisión de su hermano. Respetaría la elección de Edward aunque con ello perdiera a su hermana y mejor amiga.

En un loco y desenfrenado impulso que nadie pudo contener, ya que todos los Cullen se encontraban en el aeropuerto, observando a lo lejos a Isabella deseando que se quedara a su lado Alice se acerco a ella para despedirse.

Fue doloroso ver que por un instante las esperanzas de Bella. Pues sus ojos brillaron como hasta hace poco. Fue aun más doloroso para Alice decirle: No vendrá. Y lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. De hecho, lo era. Sin embargo la castaña había aprendido a leer las expresiones de cada rostro y de ante mano sabia que Alice daría saltitos si es que él estuviera aquí.

Perdóname –dijo Alice. Sé que te estoy causando más dolor del que ya te ha causado mi hermano, y se, que soy muy, muy egoísta al acercarme a ti, pues después de todo tu deseabas una ruptura limpia, una sin dolor pero simplemente no podía soportar que te fueras sin decirte adiós. Mi hermano es un estúpido y no debió haberte abandonado. El no debió haberte alejado de su lado se, se que él te ama pero es tan tonto que no lo quiere comprender. El no entiende que con su partida te ha causado más dolor del que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Sé que él está pasando por lo mismo y me da rabia que no cambie su forma de pensar, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más. Lo he intentado todo….

Y sin dar más tiempo a que Alice siguiera con su perorata Bella se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-Tranquila Alice. Sé que tú no tienes la culpa por absolutamente nada. Te aseguro que siempre serás parte de mí. Me alegro tanto, pese al dolor sufrido de haberte conocido. ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de todos. Sé que sonara extraño pero cuando estuvieron a mi lado me sentí como si realmente tuviera una familia y no hay duda de que extrañare sentirme así, cuidada, amada y protegida. No me mal entiendas Alice, no es que al lado de mis padres no me sintiera amada y querida, no es eso. Es simplemente que con ustedes me sentía diferente.

Y sin darle más tiempo a que siguiera despidiéndose los ojos de Alice brillaron repentinamente llenos de emoción, interrumpiendo por un momento todo lo que Bella le decía.

Bella. -¿Dime Alice?, -pregunto la castaña.

-¿En verdad te gustaría despedirte de todos nosotros?

-Así es Alice, no te mentiría en algo como eso.

-Se que la última fiesta fue un autentico desastre pero me gustaría pedirte algo. Por favor, quédate solo unos días más y danos la oportunidad de despedirnos de ti como deberíamos. Me gustaría mucho que almacenaras un buen recuerdo de todos nosotros. Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es muy doloroso y entiendo si no quieres aceptarlo, pero me gustaría que supieras cuanto te queremos y que formaras parte de nuestras vidas hasta el final de nuestras existencias. Te diré algo, todos estamos aquí (incluida Rosalie). Teníamos la esperanza de que Edward volviera y te quedaras con nosotros el resto de nuestra existencia…

-Está bien Alice, acepto. Pero más vale que ellos vean que me he marchado de aquí. Ellos esperan que realmente aborde ese avión. Los quiletes son licántropos y me han amenazado con destruirlos si no me alejo de ustedes. Por favor Alice no armen un escándalo. Nos veremos en Nueva York. Después de todo allí también hace frio; o sugiere algún lugar.

-Es el lugar perfecto Bella y en dos días la situación meteorológica de Nueva York nos permitirá salir al aire libre.

Y, es así como Isabella Swan se encontraba en la ciudad más imponente de todo Estados Unidos. Le había dicho a Reneé que deseaba unos días para estar sola y poder reflexionar sobre lo que le había sucedido. A Reneé no le extraño en lo más mínimo el comportamiento de su hija. De hecho se alegro, pues desde que había llegado a Jacksonville había estado muy deprimida y ella creyó que ese viaje le sentaría de maravilla. Por lo menos le haría recuperar el semblante.

Una vez en Nueva York, y reencontrada con los Cullen quienes gracias a Alice habían coordinado su vuelo para que llegara junto al de Bella, Emmett la recibió con un gran abrazo de oso. Rosalie, por primera vez le dio una sonrisa, Esme la abrazo y le permitió sentirse nuevamente segura, Jasper por su parte le sonrió y le infundió confianza para poder salir adelante, Carlisle por su parte también la abrazo y le externo lo mucho que la quería, finalmente Alice se acerco a ella y le dio las gracias por permitirle pasar unos últimos días de felicidad.

Bella les sonrió a todos y les pidió que no recordaran momentos tristes. Les pidió pasar unos últimos instantes de felicidad…

Por ilógico que pareciese, ese viaje fue el mejor que tuvo Isabella durante toda su vida.

Por primera vez disfruto de hacer las compras. Le permitió a Alice que renovara todo su guardarropa, disfruto de cada segundo al lado de las personas que mas amaba.

Con Rosalie platico y descubrió que ella no era una simple muñequita de porcelana, sino una mujer maravillosa con un gran corazón. Por un instante, incluso creyó, que de haber nacido en otra era y de haber compartido su vida en otro siglo, hubiesen sido grandes amigas.

Disfruto de cada instante al lado de Emmett, sentir que su hermano oso la protegería de cualquier peligro. Se divirtió tanto platicando con él o ganándole en los juegos de x-box o guitar hero.

Con Jasper todo fue paz y tranquilidad, aunque en un inicio fue una tensa situación, pues Jasper se sentía culpable de que Edward se hubiera alejado de ella. Sin embargo Bella lo tranquilizo y termino por saber la historia de cómo se había convertido en vampiro.

Con Esme y Carlisle disfruto de sentirse una niña pequeña cuidada por sus padres. Agradeció enormemente a Esme un pequeño camafeo que le dio con su fotografía y la de todos los Cullen. Disfruto de la armonía y paz que le hizo sentir conversar con Carlisle, así como de los debates que había tenido con él sobre sus obras favoritas. Quien lo diría, pero Bella, por los instantes que se permitió soñar, se sintió realmente una Cullen…

Esos fueron los momentos de mayor felicidad para Bella. Pero como todo cuento de hadas termino, aunque claro no con el típico final feliz.

En su maleta llevaba sin duda un mundo de recuerdos, recuerdos que le permitirían salir adelante por el resto de sus días.

Volvió a Jacksonville con el semblante feliz. Reneé no hizo preguntas. Le basto con saber que algo en ese viaje había hecho que su hija recuperara las ganas de vivir.

Así paso el tiempo y lo último que supo de los Cullen fue que estaban bien. De hecho fue el día de su graduación. Pues recibió un atuendo espectacular para lucirlo ese día –regalo de Alice.

Por su parte Rosalie mando un set de maquillaje y las instrucciones precisas para dirigirse a un magnifico salón de belleza para que la arreglaran y fuese deslumbrante.

Por su parte Esme le envió unos preciosos zapatos de tacón bajo que harían lucir aun más lindo ese hermoso vestido.

Emmett, por su parte envió un pequeño paquete que contenía joyería a juego con el vestido; y una nota que decía que no aceptaría devoluciones.

Carlisle por su parte le envió una cámara y una copia original de su libro favorito: cumbres borrascosas con algunas frases de apoyo. Allí descubrió también las llaves de un departamento y la carta de aceptación en Harvard (si ya sé, como Harvard si esta en chicago. Lo siento, pero Bella es masoquista)

Bella supo que los Cullen se encontraban allí, quizás, porque todo el tiempo sintió mucha paz, calma y tranquilidad. Sabía que ese era el regalo de Jasper.

Al terminar la noche, Bella agradeció al aire el haber pasado una gran noche. Prometió no defraudarlos y cumplir la promesa que anteriormente les había hecho.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Su vida había dado un giro de 360° nuevamente. Aquella noche, al final de la graduación universitaria, cuando se había entregado al "hombre de su vida". Un joven, que si bien no era Edward, se había ganado el cariño de Isabella a pulso.

Tal vez era esa noche, tan hermosa, tal vez fue el champagne que había bebido, pudieron ser tantas cosas, no podría describir que, quizás fue lo más importante, el sentirse amada por una vez en su vida, que se entrego a él. Fue suya en cuerpo y alma. Por una noche todo el dolor que escondía bajo la máscara de felicidad que a diario portaba se cayó y se olvido de él…

Anthony siempre había sido un hombre bueno, que la amaba y la respetaba. Conquisto su corazón con pequeños detalles. Se interno en lo más profundo de su alma enterrando dentro de ella una semilla de amor y de esperanza que esa noche dio sus frutos.

Aunque aquella noche, Isabella también supo que por un instante su deseo se había vuelto realidad. El rostro de Anthony era el de Edward, su Edward. Eso fue lo que la impulso. Por un instante creyó estar en los brazos de su Edward humano, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de esos ojos esmeraldas…

Anthony, por su parte se había graduado de médico y aquella noche le había propuesto matrimonio a la que consideraba la mujer de su vida. Y después de aquella noche en la que ella fue suya no dudo ni un instante en hacerla su esposa.

Al cabo de un año, ellos se casaron. Aunque no por ello dejaron sus planes y sus metas con las que tanto habían soñado.

Por su parte Anthony se había convertido en un gran medico, mientras que Isabella se había convertido en una famosa escritora. ¿Su best seller? El amor imposible entre un vampiro y una humana al que titulo: Crepúsculo. Por ser la parte favorita del día de Edward; y, sin duda alguna, por ser su propia historia de amor con un final feliz. Su final feliz.

Apenas unos meses después de su publicación se había convertido en la historia de romance más maravillosa de la década. La historia que había hecho suspirar a miles y que, sin embargo no fue más que una mera fantasía.

Olvidaba mencionar, que mientras la vida profesional de Isabella se había vuelto un éxito, su mundo se había vuelto nuevamente de cabeza al recibir la noticia más importante de su vida: estaba embarazada.

Fue así como nueve meses después había dado a luz a tres pequeños angelitos. Tan iguales y tan diferentes entre sí.

Habían nacido dos pequeños niñas y una hermoso varoncito; curiosamente habían heredado la tez albina de su abuela.

Ellos habían revolucionado su mundo y el de su marido, el suyo particularmente porque le habían recordado tanto a la familia que nunca había podido olvidar.

Una de las nenas era una pequeña muñequita con hermosos rizos rubios y ojos de color de cielo y una sonrisa encantadora que se perdía en dos hoyuelos iguales a los de Emmett. Por un instante esta pequeñita le recordó tanto a Emmett y Rosalie. Era la combinación perfecta de ellos dos. Se empeño tanto en llamarla Emmalie Elizabeth, que su esposo no puso la menor objeción, pues había dicho que le gustaría que se llamara como su abuela: Elizabeth, la madre de Anthony. Emmalie, para diferenciarla de su abuela.

Su otra pequeñita era igual de linda. Pero a diferencia de su hermana tenía un hermoso cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes. Al verla allí, a su pequeñita, mientras dormía llena de paz inevitablemente recordó a Esme y Carlisle y a Jasper y a Alice que pidió a su esposo nombrarla Carlie Anneliesse. El cual de buen grado lo acepto.

En cuanto al pequeñito. Había heredado el tono castaño del cabello de su madre y los ojos verdes de su padre. Su cabello, aunque hermoso, siempre estaba despeinado y jamás hubo forma de arreglarlo. Su padre había decidido que se llamaría Anthony, aunque Isabella en un arranque de delirio lo había llamado Edward, y el bebe había respondido con una sonrisa a ese nombre, que Anthony, su padre había decidido nombrarlo Edward Anthony. El corazón de Bella dio un salto de felicidad, aunque sabía que cada vez que lo nombrara así, el dolor de recordarlo a él la haría sufrir.

Isabella jamás creyó poder superar el dolor por la pérdida de Edward, sin embargo esos pequeñitos habían sido su luz y su esperanza.

Pero ella bien sabia que la felicidad no es eterna. Y fue así, como cinco años después de tanta felicidad, a su vida llego la tristeza nuevamente.

A Anthony le habían detectado leucemia, y de nada le sirvió el conocimiento medico. Un año después Anthony murió.

Esta vez bella no supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió como el dolor se apodero de ella. En un impulso tomo el volvo y condujo al último lugar en el que fue feliz. Ato a cada uno de sus pequeños a sus sillitas y se dirigió a Nueva York.

Fue así, como diez años después de no saber de los Cullen, una fría noche de invierno, Isabella se reencontró con su pasado.

Aquella noche, intentando huir del dolor. Isabella condujo a través de la nieve, sin embargo no vio cuando un conductor perdió el control del vehículo. El impacto fue muy fuerte; sin embargo Bella recupero el sentido y en un golpe de adrenalina logro sacar a los pequeñitos del auto y llamar una ambulancia.

El ruido de la ambulancia se escucho a lo lejos e Isabella cayo inconsciente al percatarse de que sus pequeñitos estaban a salvo.

Rumbo al hospital, no supo si eran meras alucinaciones debido a su gravedad, pero sintió claramente la presencia de Edward, de su Edward y se sintió completa y feliz.

Solamente tuvo fuerzas para llegar al hospital y para escuchar al doctor decir que inexplicablemente habían salido ilesos y que solo estaban recibiendo atención medica preventiva por un Dr. Cullen.

Isabella sonrió interiormente. Sabía ahora que el sentir a Edward cerca de ella no había sido ninguna alucinación. En aquel instante supo que podía morir en paz…

En ese momento, entro una muy llorosa Alice a la cual Isabella le dedico una brillante sonrisa.

-Perdóname. Fueron sus únicas palabras.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Alice. Fue un accidente y nadie pudo haberlo previsto, ni siquiera tú –le respondió.

-Los extrañe. –Y nosotros a ti.

En ese momento entraron todos los Cullen y uno a uno se fue despidiendo. Uno a uno fue diciéndole todo lo que sentían. Ella, por su parte a cada uno le dio su mejor sonrisa.

Por último, entro él. Su ángel.

No había cambiado nada a través de los años. En cuanto le dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba. Se sintió desfallecer.

-Gracias. –fueron sus únicas palabras.

-Cumplí mi promesa –Respondió ella.

-Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Jamás te olvide. Siempre seguí tus pasos. Siempre estuve a tu lado. Gracias por nuestra historia. Gracias por seguir adelante. Gracias por no olvidarme y sobre todo: Gracias por un regalo tan maravilloso. ¿Fuiste feliz?

-Sí, Anthony fue un marido maravilloso que siempre me respeto.

-Se que él te amaba. Te aseguro que fuiste lo más importante para él. No te lo niego, lo llegue a envidiar y a odiar. Perdóname, pero no puede evitar acercarme a él y conocer a la persona que se había ganado el corazón de **MI** Bella. El era una gran persona y los niños son simplemente maravillosos.

-¿Los conocían?

-Así es. De hecho, cada vez que ellos iban al hospital siempre jugaban con cualquiera de nosotros. Si, Bella. Fue Carlisle quien estuvo tratando a Anthony y también fue él quien descubrió la enfermedad. Te juro que se hizo todo lo humanamente posible por salvarlo. Perdóname, sé que no debimos inmiscuirnos en tu vida pero fue más bien un accidente. Sin embargo no me arrepiento de haber cruzado nuestros caminos. Los pequeños son muy especiales y realmente los queremos. Aunque también sabemos tu secreto.

-¿Lo saben? ¿Saben el porqué del nombre de mis hijos?

-Así es.

-Ellos saben acerca de ustedes y no les temen.

-Concuerdo contigo Bella. He leído sus mentes y son muy transparentes.

-¿Podrán quedarse a su lado?

-Por supuesto. Hasta que ellos lo decidan…

-¿Te puedo pedir una última cosa?

-Lo que desees amor.

-Un beso de despedida.

Y fue así como con un último beso y con una sutil lágrima cristalina que bordeo la mejilla de la castaña el monitor del corazón al que se encontraba conectada indico la última chispa de vida de la mujer que tanto amo.

Día y hora de muerte Enero 14 del año 2016. 3:45 a.m.

Aquella sin duda alguna fue una horrible tarde para los Cullen. Edward había visto llorar a los niños y ellos sí lograron arrancarle la promesa que su madre no había podido.

Años después siempre recordarían a su querida madre, amiga, hija y hermana. Años después cuando volvieran a Forks con unos Emmalie, Anneliesse y Anthony convertidos en vampiros recordarían el lugar en el que la imposible historia de amor había comenzado.

* * *

Perdónenme se que más de uno tiene una razón para odiarme por haber escrito esto. Pero subiré otra historia con otro final. Solo entiéndanme por ahora estoy media depre y pues fue lo que más me gusto para el final.

Por cierto, ¿me dejan un review?

**Besos a todos**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Nota

Hola a todas aquellas que me han leído en estos pequeños one shot.

Esta pequeña notita es para avisarles que por fin he terminado la trilogía.

Les dejo los títulos:

**Con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir**

**Mi vida tras tu partida**

**El comienzo de una nueva vida**

Por medio de esta nota también quiero darles las gracias por cada uno de sus reviews a cada pequeño one shot. Les dejo un pequeño resumen de cada uno.

En **con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir,** leerán como Bella toma la decisión de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Edward al pie del sendero aquella fría tarde.

En **mi vida tras tu partida,** leerán que fue de la vida de Bella después de haber tomado esa decisión y Edward no haber vuelto a su lado. Créanme que el final de este one shot simplemente lo ame. Para quienes amen el drama entenderán porque.

Y, finalmente en** el comienzo de una nueva vida,** leerán el final feliz. Porque Edward si volverá por Bella. Pero no todo es así de simple. Hay obstáculos que saltar antes de poder estar juntos.

Espero sus comentarios y mil gracias de nuevo por cada uno de ellos


	3. Nota 2

Nota #3

Me han pedido los links de las historias o que cuando las iba a subir.

Les vuelvo a repetir. Ya he subido los 3 one shots.

De cualquier forma aquí les dejo los links (ya saben solo eliminen los espacios para accesar a ellos) o también pueden pasar a mi profile y allí los encontraran:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5661040/ 1/ **Con_tu_partida_y_mis_ganas_de_sobrevivir**

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5720934/ 1/**Mi_vida_tras_tu_partida**

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/6148399/ 1/**El_comienzo_de_una_nueva_vida**


End file.
